Naru (なる)
Naru ''('なる)'' is the first hybrid '''Saiyan to have appeared in the history of Dragon Ball. Naru was born from Arima (Tuffle) and Berkok (Saiyan) in the year 720, the year in which the terrible "Tuffle-Saiyan war" broke out, the last ones came out victorious conquering the Planet Vegeta. Appearence Naru shows a lean but muscular build, is not excessively tall, he has black hair, blue eyes and he was born without the Saiyan Tail that he should have inherited from his father. This shows how Naru is the first example of a hybrid between Saiyan and Tuffles. Abilities As mentioned before, Naru is a Saiyan and Tuffle hybrid and as such possesses skills of both of them. He is not able to reach the Super Saiyan Stadiums like Goku and the other Saiyans, but he manages to gain enormous power even by training for a short duration of time. The Tuffles are a people that has always coexisted with the Saiyans and they have always distinguished themselves for their advanced technologies, and skills acquired over the years. In fact, a lot of serums have been injected into Naru, among which one of the most important is the "Memory-Reboot" ' ''(The Tuffles created these serums to transfer all their advanced technological knowledge and impressive combative skills from generations to generations to prevent them from being stolen by the Saiyans) The "Memory-Reboot" serum The M'''emory-Reboot is a serum that is injected into infants (Tuffles) to allow them to develop some particular skills. They can develop the ability to see memories of the past only by meeting people who have been part of it or indirectly influenced it. In this way whoever possesses this ability may be able to remember facts, historical events of his past and also being able to control people's memories. (This last skill is not possessed by Naru) But unfortunately there is a consequence, in fact immediately after having injected the serum the guest who will receive it, will cancel all his memories collected over the years and only by exploiting this ability he will be able to recompose his past and all the historical events around it. The Memory-Reboot also offers a high combative power, an increase in combat and control capabilities for the guest. Here we can see Arima injecting Naru with the Memory-Reboot: in this way Naru will be able to remember his mother and where he was born, otherwise he would have forgotten her in a short time given the neonatal age. The Agreement with Kronos and the Zamasus A feature of Naru's ability is to faint before entering the memories of who has influenced his past directly or indirectly. Awakened after seeing the memory, he got teleported in his thoughts and his mind and it is here that the first encounter with [[Kronos (クロノス)|Kronos (クロノス Kronos)]] takes place, he too belongs to the Tuffle race. Kronos after showing Naru the power of the Fragments, and after showing him for the first time his parents, manages to win the trust of Naru who wants at all costs to find his family again. Kronos therefore promises to bring back his family only if it helps to complete the plan, carried out by the 3 Zamasus and then Naru decides to accept the proposal, leaving Goku and the others behind. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Naru Category:Dragon Ball Devastation